


always got your back

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #HappyTZUYUday, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Piggybacks, bb tzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: the four times tzuyu carries nayeon and the one time nayeon carries tzuyu





	always got your back

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday tzu baby! hope today will be as beautiful and amazing as you are~ (and filled with kisses and presents and plenty of hugs)

_One_.

There’s something off about Nayeon that Tzuyu senses as soon as their dance instructor leaves after their intense workout. It radiates off her in waves, crashing over the atmosphere of the room. No one else picks up on it though and perhaps it’s because Tzuyu is the only one tuned to Nayeon’s wavelength.

It’s there again, the rolling of her shoulders. Then there’s the heavy sigh; the look of defeat. The other members collapse against the cool floor, but Nayeon is still standing.

Tzuyu observes her.

It’s a habit of hers. Especially since they’ve debuted.

She hands Nayeon a bottle of water and she shoots Tzuyu a tired smile. There’s a frown in between Nayeon’s brows after she guzzles down half of the bottle in one go. Tzuyu’s concern shoots up another notch.

It’s not just today – for the last two days, Tzuyu feels like Nayeon has been pushing herself too much, more than she needs to. She chastises herself for every tiny mistake. Even though she smiles through it, Tzuyu _knows_ Nayeon is putting it on for show, to comfort the others. There’s a limit to how far you can go, even Tzuyu knows that.

As the members leave the room, Nayeon remains. Tzuyu doesn’t think twice to stay back with her because there’s an ugly feeling of heightened anxiety in her chest. She doesn’t know if Nayeon notices her or not because as soon as the last member leaves, the music is back on again and she’s practicing the choreography.

Tzuyu picks up on the frustration painted across Nayeon’s face when she misses a move. The agitation grows with more practices and Tzuyu wants to do something before she’s too late. It’s the fifth try where the pressure causes Nayeon to crack and she cries.

The pain in her tears is enough for Tzuyu to pause the music and step in. She thinks that Nayeon looks extremely delicate, standing to the side as she faces the mirror. There’s an urge to wrap her arms around her, an urge to protect her from the darkest of her fears – an urge to spread warmth. Tzuyu wants to silence the overbearing thoughts of negativity she can sense brewing in Nayeon’s mind.

And she listens to her heart.

Tzuyu takes cautious steps towards Nayeon, wrapping her arms around Nayeon’s shaking frame. There’s a small gasp; Nayeon is caught off guard. Her shoulders stiffen automatically but Tzuyu tugs her a little closer and she relaxes immediately. Tzuyu’s chin is resting on Nayeon’s head, Nayeon gripping onto the edge of Tzuyu’s shirt.

“Take a break.” Tzuyu’s voice barely comes out as a whisper.

Nayeon shakes her head. Tzuyu doesn’t understand how this girl can be so stubborn. The eldest leans back, against the mirror and Tzuyu moves with her, holding her in place. She’s scared that if she moves, Nayeon will fall. She can barely stand without any support.

“You can’t even stand on your own. We’re going back to the dorms.” Tzuyu frowns. She pulls back a little bit, trialling out Nayeon’s ability to stand when Tzuyu isn’t holding her – turns out that she’s unable to.

She bends down in front of Nayeon, who’s looking at her with her brows furrowed again. Tzuyu rolls her eyes and physically wraps Nayeon’s arms around her neck. She finally gets the idea and wants to reject the offer but Tzuyu hooks her arms under Nayeon’s legs and carries her with ease. Nayeon hides her face against Tzuyu’s neck and she laughs at the flustered state Nayeon is in.

“You really need to be less stubborn.” Tzuyu grumbles. Nayeon hums in acknowledgement but doesn’t say anything else.

She falls asleep against Tzuyu’s back on the way to their van.

Tzuyu doesn’t let anyone else carry her to her bed either.

\--

 _Two_.

Tzuyu smiles at Dahyun as she waves the balloon in her hand.

They’re at a fansign and Dahyun has been hooked onto that balloon as soon as her eyes landed on it. Seven others eye it with envy, but Tzuyu only focuses on the one pair of eyes that matter most. She finds the sight extremely adorable, seeing Nayeon’s eyes light up by the item – it’s basically a puff of air.

She laughs when the balloon slips out and touches the roof, catching sight of a pout on her friend’s face. Dahyun climbs on the table and attempts to grab it, successful for a few mere moments before it leaves her grasp again. This time, Tzuyu has to cover her face.

It looks lonely up there and Tzuyu doesn’t _really_ want to help out. But, Nayeon is looking up at it with curiosity (and longing) and she doesn’t hesitate for a second to help them reach it.

Tzuyu tries on her own first, reaching the farthest she can possibly go. But she doesn’t get as far as they need, missing it just narrowly. She descends with no luck and the light in Nayeon’s eyes dim a little bit. If she could, Tzuyu would buy all the balloons in the world to see that smile again.

“If I climb up, do you think it’ll work?” Nayeon questions out loud.

The denial is on the tip of her tongue but Tzuyu doesn’t say it. If Tzuyu can’t grab it, there’s no possibility of Nayeon being able to grab it. But she doesn’t want to see the look of disappointment on Nayeon’s face again, especially if she doesn’t get it herself.

She leans in front of Nayeon for the second time, waiting for her to climb on. This time, there’s only a few seconds of hesitance before Nayeon wraps her arms around Tzuyu herself. Nayeon squeals in Tzuyu’s ears as she stands up too quickly, supporting Nayeon safely in her arms. Tzuyu is aware this method won’t work either, but at least she has the chance to give Nayeon a piggyback ride.

(and, she doesn’t see that disappointment in her eyes like last time)

They try a few times, Tzuyu even pushes Nayeon higher. The members cheer them on and Tzuyu can’t stop laughing because Nayeon whines every time she misses the end of the string. She lets Nayeon down when their managers think they’ve spent too much time on trying to grab the damn balloon.

Tzuyu moves to the side and the moment is forgotten–

That’s what Tzuyu _thinks_ but Nayeon plants a kiss on her cheek after the fansign and thanks her for lending her back to her to grab the balloon.

For the first time, Tzuyu feels like she’s made a good decision and the feel of the kiss lingers for weeks.

\--

 _Three_.

They’re practicing for their comeback again. It’s been the third consecutive one and the members are all suffering this time. It’s taking a toll on their health – they’re all getting sick one by one. Sharing a dorm means sharing germs. It’s not surprising when the flu rips through the entire group in winter.

Tzuyu, thankfully, is healed from her sickness compared to the week before. It had taken a lot of convincing from the others for her to stay at home (just Nayeon, really). She’s glad she listened to her members but she wishes the decision was reciprocated by their current sick member who stupidly decided to join them in their practice this evening.

She glances over to their eldest. Nayeon is sweating buckets compared to the rest of the girls. They tried to persuade her to stay home – they, being minus Tzuyu – and failed. Tzuyu finds it hard to believe that Nayeon’s stubborn nature is still ever so prevalent in her decisions.

Despite her refusal to take a break, Jihyo pauses the music and everyone looks over to Nayeon who’s grumbling in annoyance. When she sits down, the rest of the group let out a deep sigh of relief. Tzuyu is by her side in moments, handing her a towel and water. There’s medicine too, but Nayeon shakes her head at the sight of them and before Tzuyu can argue about taking them, Nayeon is standing up and ready to get back into the dance practice.

Tzuyu squints at her but if Nayeon knew of her gaze on her, she ignored it and she chooses to stare at the company logo instead. Defeated, Tzuyu moves back to her spot, disregarding the tiny throbbing in her heart at the rejection. Chaeyoung and Dahyun pat her shoulder reassuringly and she smiles at them. It’s forced. She doesn’t want to worry them.

They go through three runs of the song before it happens. Tzuyu sees it before there’s a calling out of pain. Nayeon’s foot tilts the wrong way and she groans, holding onto her foot as she tries not to cry. The members let Tzuyu run through because they _know_ she needs to be by Nayeon’s side. Jihyo and Jeongyeon are already out of the door, shouting out for a manager to help them take Nayeon to the hospital – or the doctor.

She fumbles for it, but Tzuyu manages to find an ice pack and rests it against Nayeon’s swelling ankle. Her head is propped on Sana’s lap and her foot is on Chaeyoung’s leg. Tzuyu wants to curse out in frustration because it’s clear this wouldn’t have happened if Nayeon had stayed home and rested like they all suggested. But Nayeon slips her hand through Tzuyu’s and her anger melts away immediately. Tzuyu doubts Nayeon knows she’s beside her anyway.

When the manager bursts into the room moments later, everyone scrambles to get Nayeon up and out of the room. Tzuyu doesn’t hesitate to pull her onto her back, the other members supporting her and gingerly wrapping her leg around Tzuyu’s waist.

Nayeon stays in hospital for the night and the members have to drag Tzuyu out to get some rest. Dahyun and Chaeyoung are sent after her to make sure she sleeps.

When Nayeon wakes up the next morning, Tzuyu is asleep beside her and the words of her members echo in her ears. There’s guilt gnawing at her. Tzuyu is always taking care of Nayeon, even when she tries to stand on her own feet.

She feels like she doesn’t deserve it.

Tzuyu’s love.

“Thank you.” Nayeon is sincere with her words as she brushes the hair off Tzuyu’s forehead to place a soft kiss.

\--

 _Four_.

Tzuyu feels the shift in her relationship with Nayeon. She’s more playful, she pays attention to Tzuyu more than before. It’s a little bit unsettling, if she wants to be honest.

It’s not that she doesn’t like it – being in the centre of Nayeon’s attention is something she grows to appreciate; she grows to love it. She’s used to taking care of Nayeon subtly, but it’s turning around onto her.

Still, Tzuyu has moments where she worries over Nayeon. It’s only natural, really.

“My feet are cold.” Nayeon whines as she stands on the tiles of the room. The girls are all slowly changing their outfits from the fansign and only some have finished.

Really, Tzuyu isn’t surprised that Nayeon’s left her shoes in the van instead of bringing it with her to the changing room. She’s scowling under her breath at the girl’s behaviour and she slides her shoes to Nayeon for her to wear.

Nayeon stares at Tzuyu as if she’s hung the stars and the moon in front of her and she has to rip her gaze away because Tzuyu always feels like Nayeon’s eyes are too beautiful.

“No, you need them. Keep them on or else you’ll get sick.” Nayeon pats Tzuyu’s head and the affection is enough to make Tzuyu blush.

She’s about to say something when she sees Jeongyeon bolt out of the room with Momo on her back. Nayeon chuckles at the duo, shaking her head at their nature. Tzuyu smiles as soon as she sees them – she gets the perfect idea. She’s in front of Nayeon before she turns her head, bending down as usual.

“Tzu?” Nayeon doesn’t want to be a hassle to Tzuyu.

“We’ve done this enough times for you not to overthink this, no?” Tzuyu sighs, tapping Nayeon’s leg.

Tzuyu doesn’t see the redness on Nayeon’s cheeks as she holds onto her tightly. She immediately runs out of the room when she knows Nayeon is safely resting against her back. There are fans shouting for their attention when they almost reach the exit and Tzuyu miscalculates the distance from the door. She smacks Nayeon against the door as she turns to the fans to wave at them.

Tzuyu only takes a step forward when Nayeon slaps her shoulder and she drops her on reflex. She turns to Nayeon, seeing her whining and rubbing her arm. Tzuyu smiles cheekily, wanting to tease her behaviour but deciding against it. Instead, she apologises before Sana and Dahyun pop up behind her. Their manager chases Nayeon up Tzuyu’s shoulders again and she takes Nayeon inside, letting her wear her shoes.

Nayeon lands a sneaky kiss at the corner of Tzuyu’s lips as a thank you.

\--

 _Five_.

Tzuyu becomes a hundred times more nervous around Nayeon ever since the thank you kiss from Nayeon. She’s overthinking, spending too much time thinking about what it could mean instead of asking Nayeon. It’s taking a toll on her sleep – everyone can tell.

She’s waiting for Nayeon to come home from a late schedule and doesn’t realise that she’s fallen asleep on the dinner table. Tzuyu senses movement but doesn’t open her eyes. It feels a little bit like she’s floating. There’s a familiar giggle near her and she squints through her sleepiness to see Nayeon’s head.

It takes a few blinks for her to gain her bearings again. She realises she’s on Nayeon’s back and she flounders, awfully alike to a fish. Nayeon manages to keep her grip on her though; it’s a miracle.

“Stop moving around so much.” Nayeon scolds Tzuyu and she stills immediately. “It’s not like I’m kidnapping you.”

Tzuyu tucks her head against Nayeon’s neck a little bit awkwardly, eventually finding a comfortable spot. She notices that they’re heading back into their room.

“Can we go back to the lounge room?” Tzuyu mumbles, not wanting to lose this chance.

“Is there a reason?” Nayeon turns around and heads back to the lounge. She’s carrying Tzuyu like she weighs nothing.

“Are you sure you’re okay holding me? I can walk.” Tzuyu tries to get down again but Nayeon keeps her in place.

“Just for a little bit, stay.” Nayeon pleads.

And of course, Tzuyu listens.

“Why did you carry me?” Tzuyu asks quietly.

“You were sleeping on the table. It’s bad for your back, you always tell me off for slouching.” Nayeon scolds.

“Mm. Is that all?” Sleepy Tzuyu is a little bolder.

“Maybe I wanted to carry you, for once.” Nayeon admits. “You need to let me take care of you a bit more.”

“Okay. Thank you Nayeonnie.” Tzuyu yawns.

There’s a pause before Tzuyu talks again.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm. Yeah?”

“Why do you kiss me each time I give you a piggyback?”

“…”

“Did I cross the line?”

“Because, if I carry you like this, maybe you’ll return the favour.”

Tzuyu is quiet when Nayeon responds. It’s not what she expects. She pats Nayeon’s shoulders to let her down for a few moments.

“Is everything okay?” Nayeon frowns as she turns to face Tzuyu.

Before Tzuyu can regret her decision, she kisses Nayeon’s nose, making her groan.

“Hey, that’s not–”

Nayeon is silenced when Tzuyu closes in all of a sudden, noses brushing. Tzuyu’s lips are a whisker away from Nayeon’s. “Can I?”

There’s a nod from Nayeon and Tzuyu closes the distance, pressing her lips against Nayeon’s softly. It’s gentle, precious – Tzuyu thinks it’s definitely something she’ll treasure forever.

The two giggle in the kiss and Nayeon taps her back again, Tzuyu rolls her eyes but climbs on anyway. “You just want more kisses.”

“So what if I do?”

Tzuyu falls asleep against Nayeon’s back sometime during the carrying, only stirring awake when she feels herself being put down on a soft surface. She tugs the hand she’s holding, pulling Nayeon down with her.

“You, stay.” Tzuyu mutters sleepily.

She doesn’t let Nayeon say no, wrapping her arms around Nayeon, and her legs. Nayeon laughs softly and kisses her forehead, and her nose. Tzuyu nuzzles her nose against Nayeon and sighs before drifting off to sleep.

Tzuyu's back is Nayeon's

Nayeon's back is Tzuyu's

(they've got each other's back)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
